Taken: The Lost Identity
by zooman
Summary: My story follows the first Taken movie and also ties in with the movie Unknown. The main character from Unknown is flying back to the States from Germany, when he begins to have recollections of his true identity!


Taken: The Lost Identity

He was beginning to doze off on the airplane. The sunlight shone through the window that he was seated against. Nobody sat next to him. The walls of the interior of the plane were white and yellow, with yellow seats. There were only a few other people seated about the interior of the craft. He wore a gray, tweed suit and no tie. He ran his left hand over his wavy brown hair as he leaned back in his seat. "THIS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!" the man's voice boomed out of the loud speaker,"THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN CHICAGO IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR." As he felt himself dozing off his mind ran through all the past events. "I was part of a terrorist group," he thought to himself in fear as his very tall body leaned back furthur in his seat, his black boots resting comfortably on the back of the seat in front of him, "I and that wretched woman put a bomb in that hotel, to kill a scientist and a prince." He closed his eyes tight. His broken nose was shiny in the sunlight. He smiled slightly. "Then me thinking I was a doctor who lost his memory," he thought, amused, "but I still don't know who I really am, or what kind of guy I was. But I have to think, think, think, think." He squinted his eyes. "I have to force myself to think." He fell asleep.

_He walked into Rex's tiny office. The room was blue walled and had only a desk and a chair. There was a shelf jam packed with books on espionage, at the left side of the desk. A window was on the wall behind Rex seated at the desk. It was morning skyline. Rex had short gray hair and wore a lavender suit and yellow and black striped tie. He was quite well built-Rex being a samoan-and he smiled as he walked into Rex's office. He wore blue jeans, boots and a green turtle neck sweater that day. His very tall frame seemed out of place in the small. "Sit down please Bryan," Rex gestured his sixty year old finger at the chair located in front of his desk. (his name was Bryan?!). Bryan relaxed his tall frame in the seat. "I think you're about the only guy for whom I would agree to do one last assignment for," Bryan said to Rex, nodding,"I owe you dearly for having saved my life in that jungle battle in Vietnam." Rex shuffled through some papers on his desk, and pulled out a small, manilla folder. He opened up the folder to display a black and white, large photo of a close up of a sixty something year old, bearded man with wavy black and gray hair and a very sinister expression about his face-his eyes. He wore a black business suit and a black tie. "Yes, if not for me Bryan that mortar fire would have finished you for good." Bryan nodded and looked at the floor. "I never thought I'd get such a bad leg injury from a grenade that I'd be lying unable to move like that."He looked at Rex. "And i'm lying helpless in the jungle with boom, boom, boom, all around me!" Bryan shuddered. "You should be proud Bryan," said Rex as he looked down at the black and white photo in the manilla folder,"you succeeded in your assignment to spy on that one particular Cong unit hiding out in the deep jungle." Bryan just nodded in affirmation. "That was awhile back," recalled Bryan, "back in 75. The war only had a few more monthes to go. I was just a young agent at that time, just fresh from training." "And you showed great talent, which is why you got promoted right away and stayed with the agency for years to come." "Well I wasn't that good yet," corrected Bryan modestly, "if I was so good how did I end up lying helpless in the jungle, with the Cong probably about to get me?" Bryan shook his head. Rex looked up at Bryan. "Because I was assigned as your partner on that mission, and I pulled you to safety and got you to a MASH," recounted Rex. "I remember," nodded Bryan, his voice taking on his irish accent yet again. "And I was very impressed with how you saved your daughter from those pimps in Europe last week," added Rex. Bryan straightened his shoulders. "Well Rex I'm here because I owe you for saving my neck back in Vietnam, so what do you want me to do for you? I'm indebted to the man who saved my life." Rex pushed the open manilla folder towards Bryan. "Do you recognize him?" the gray haired samoan quizzed his associate excitedly. Bryan looked down at the black and white photo and shook his head. "Why should I?" Bryan asked. "His name is Jules Lumston," replied Rex as he slowly looked from the photo to Bryan, "though he uses the name Rodney Cole. His official title is owning a chain of supermarkets in North Dakota, but his hobby is secret head of a terrorist group-Section 15." Bryan took a deep breath and crossed his right leg over his left one. "I know of them," he said quietly, "nobody has even been sure such a group even exists Rex." "Oh they exist for sure," sighed Rex. He looked down very uneasily at the photo. "Some of our intelligence operatives recently found evidence of them. At the price of her own life,"continued Rex in a sorrowful tone. "Oh dear," said Bryan, "what do you want me to do?" Rex leaned closer towards Bryan. "Bryan, we want you to hook up with this man Lumston, and become a hired hand for his terrorist gang." Bryan held up his left hand. "Wait a minute," clarified Bryan as he looked at is former spy partner, " first of all if you know this guy Lumston is the chief then why can't he be arrested? Also how do I hook up with him exactly?' Rex leaned back in his chair. "We haven't got enough proof as yet to take him in,"explained Rex sourly, "and as for him you getting in with him...well...that's no real problem. You'll go to his main office in one of his supermarkets and you'll pose as a freelance nut for hire looking for work. You'll get the proof we need." Bryan looked back down at the photo. "We'll fix you up with a new identity so that's no issue," comforted Rex, "you'll pretend then, once you're on Lumston's payroll, to go along with whatever thing he puts you on. Then get your ass back to me with hardcore proof so we can bust him sky high." Bryan tapped his fingers on the desk. "I can't refuse. I owe you one so now it's time to repay..."_

Bryan woke with a start on the plane. He smiled slightly. "My name is Bryan," he thought to himself. His face glowed with pride. "And I never was a terrorist, I was some kind of agent only posing as one to get evidence of the group. He lay back in his seat and closed his eyes again. "I have to think. Think. Think. Force myself to remember more..."

_Bryan stood by the open doorway of the large house talking to the pretty dark haired woman in the white sweater and blue jeans, and the teenage, pretty dark haired girl in the red, short sleeved dress standing besides the woman. "I can't tell eitheir of you about my trip to Germany," he said to the worried looking pair. It was late night out. "But why you Bryan?" the dark haired woman asked him, "why you?" "You left the agency remember?" the young girl reminded him, "you're a stay home dad now." Bryan just nodded to them. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and red corduroy pants and black boots. "Anyways I owe this guy a favour. He saved my life on one of my first assignments in the jungles of Vietnam..."_

Bryan awoke with a start again. He ran his right hand over his chin. "I have an ex wife and daughter," he told himself remembering, "they feared for my safety." Bryan closed his eyes and lay back in his seat again. "Force my myself to think," he told himself,"think. Think. Think. Think. Bring it all up..."

_Bryan (under the guise of Dr Somebody?) and the woman carefully put the bomb where it was supposed to go. A young pretty blonde woman in a brwon dress was helping him. Bryan wore a brown overcoat. "You finish the job," instructed the woman, as she turned to walk away, "I'm going to call 'Cole" and give him the details."_

_When she was out of sight, Bryan cautiously looked over his shoulder, then he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a large, gray, metal square object with a small blue button in the middle of it. He attached the object on the bomb. "The fail safe device," he thought to himself, "this will prevent the bomb from going off..."_

_"Yes it's possible the fail safe device could crap out,"Rex told him in the office, "but the odds are very much in the device's favour. The only thing that might cause it to fail would be if the weather became very very cold." Bryan eyed Rex with much interest. He took in every word. "But the our weather people have all predicted mild weather for this time in Germany so I wouldn't worry..."_

Bryan awoke with a start. He was shaking a bit. "Obviously the fail safe device I put on failed,"Bryan thought to himself with a fearful smirk, "mild weather! Ha!" Bryan lay back in his seat. "It's all coming back to me now," he thought.

The plane landed without a hitch in the airport in Chicago. It was raining out.

Bryan bounded off the plane and raced across the runway to the airport.

In the airport he was greeted by the smiling forms of his ex wife and his daughter-both of whom wore yellow raincoats. Both of them ran towards him and hugged and kissed him.

_Bryan walked into the main office of the supermarket. He looked about himself at the dark blue walls stacked with folders and the brown desk and chair in the middle of the room. Jules Lumston sat behind the desk wearing a light blue supermarket uniform and dark green pants. Bryan wore blue jeans, boots and a short sleeved light brown shirt. Lumston looked exactly as he did in the photo Rex had shown him-the good looking but evil face, the wavy dark and gray hair. "So you're looking for work huh?" Lumston sneered as he folded his hands on his desk. "I hear Section 15 pays good," answered Bryan, "and I've had experience with high explosive jobs..."_

Bryan hugged and kissed his ex wife and daughter right back. People were coming and going all about the airport. "I'll take them home then check in with Rex," Bryan Mills thought to himself.


End file.
